Danny Down Under
by putsnglow
Summary: Danny was forced to move to New York. Sadly, the ghosts have followed. However, he has met this new kid named Gregor who brings him into new trouble. Down in the Underland the rats have decided they didn't want peace anymore and war has broken out! What will Gregor and Danny do?
1. Chapter 1

Hey People! My first FanFiction is here! I'm going to say this: I take requests! Not just for this stories or other ones, but like if you want a crossover between two things and you can ask! Also, this takes place after The Code of Claw and after the episode where Danny got his ice powers. Anyway, Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or The Underland Chronicles.

_Danny POV:_

I woke up groggily. The alarm was blaring, signaling another day for school. _A new school,_ I thought. I missed Sam and Tucker. They couldn't come move to New York with me, however the ghosts didn't seem to care. They just followed me here, it seemed. Last Night Skulker kept attacking me. I'm serious when I say I only got an hour of sleep. I slowly got up and got dressed. The only good thing was that there would be no Dash to attack me. When I went down for breakfast Mom and Dad weren't there. Jazz, however, was there.

"Hey Danny. Geez, looks like you didn't sleep at all," She said.

"I didn't."

"You don't mean…"

"The ghosts followed us. Yes, they did. To make matters worse the portal is down until Mom and Dad fix it, so I can't empty the thermos," I Interrupted. The rest of breakfast was in silence.

* * *

I sat in the principal's office. No, I didn't get in trouble. I had to fill out classes and so forth. I took about an hour, but finally the kid who was in the principal's office left and I was called in. The principal handed me a slip full of classes. He told me to pick four classes extra and look into the "extra" activities (such as band, football, cheerleading). I picked Gym, Computers, Woodshop, and Home Ec. I also joined track. In my last school I couldn't do sports because I didn't have the skill until the accident. To protect my secret I still had to act weak. With a new school I can do some things, not like football, but track I don't have to buff or anything.

I went the rest of the day with no trouble or attacking ghosts. The hardest part of the day was finding a place to sit at lunch. Thankfully I was called to the office, so I didn't have to worry. It turned out that the Track coach just wanted to fill me in and give me a uniform. Nothing interesting happened (like no ghosts) until after school at track. The coach introduced me to the other members then gave us the low down. We were going to run a few laps then practice using the baton. We ran around the track a few times. Surprisingly I was second, next to this one guy. When everyone got around the track 5 times the guy who was first walked up to me.

"You run pretty fast. My name's Gregor by the way." The boy, Gregor, said.

"I'm Danny." I replied.

"Yeah, I know. You're in most of my classes." The rest of track was pretty boring. However at the end the most annoying ghost decided to appear.

"I'm the Box Ghost! Ruler of all things cardboard and boxy!" Expecting the usual response of panicking people, everyone laughed.

"What kind of prank is this?!" The track coach yelled out angrily. To make matters worse, Mom and Dad ran out of their obnoxious van. My Dad yelled out

"Don't worry, citizens! We've come to save you from the ghosts!" After a few shots missed I calmly walked over to my bag and grabbed the Fenton Thermos and gave it a few shakes. _Yeah it could hold one more._ I thought. I walked over to the ghost and pressed the button, sucking the ghost up. I grabbed my bag and went to my parents' car. Despite how calm I acted, I was so embarrassed.

_So much for fitting in,_ I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is! Chapter 2! I make no promises on how much I update stories. By the way I'm having two more stories coming in. I just have to type them up. Don't forget to check them out! Also, this chapter is longer than the other**.

_Gregor's POV:_

Okay, I have seen pretty strange things. Seeing the weird being was one of them. Ghost? Ghosts weren't real. However, Danny had sucked the ghost up in a thermos calmly, as if he did that often. Everyone else laughed afterward as if it was a joke. The big man in an orange jumpsuit yelled out,

"The Fentons have saved the day!" He smiled then ran into the big van that Danny had walked to. The smaller woman in a blue jumpsuit smiled,

"Sorry for the damage. Jack tends to get over excited when hunting ghosts. Call us if anymore ghosts show up." The woman said then walked to the van and drove away. Coach James was in shock.

"Well I guess track is over for today. Gregor, tell newbie that tomorrow we won't have a meet. See you next week cupcakes!" he said. Everyone left laughing about the practical joke. Everyone except one. I stood there wondering,

_How many ghosts have I created?_

* * *

I didn't get to talk to Danny until lunch the next day. In fact I would've missed him if he hadn't walked up to our table.

"Hey Gregor, do you mind if I sit here? I don't want to sit at the track kids table." Danny asked.

"Sure Danny. I understand why. I wouldn't want to sit with them after what happened." I replied. After he sat down I waved Angelica and Larry over.

"Who's this?" Angelica asked.

"Let's see. Danny this is Larry and Angelica. Larry and Angelica, this is Danny." Angelica looked at Danny and said,

"Hey aren't you the kid whose parent's almost got the track field destroyed?"

"Angelica," I said, "You need to be nicer."

"No, it's okay. In my last school I got beat up a lot because of my parents being ghost fighters," Danny said.

"So ghosts? Are ghosts really real?" Larry asked. Larry spent a lot of time in books and loved to learn new things, so I wasn't surprised he asked. I was thankful he did, though, because I didn't want to ask him about it myself.

"Yeah. Amity**(?)** Park is filled with ghosts. Thankfully we get saved by the town hero Danny Phantom."

"Danny Phantom?"

"Yep. He's a ghost who fights ghosts." I could tell Danny was starting to dislike the topic.

"So Danny, Coach James told me to tell you we have no practice tomorrow." I told him. Danny gave me a look of thanks. I didn't think long on how he wanted to leave the topic, for I had secrets, too.

* * *

_3 months later_

I went down into the laundry room. Thank goodness we talked Mom out of moving us away. After all we've been through nothing would be the same. Moving would most likely make things worse. After the war it was safe for me, the Warrior, to come down without being killed. My family knew I went down. They knew I went down nearly everyday when I came home.

Lizzie went down with me often, Boots only came a little bit. Mom and Dad only came on holidays. Today, however, I decided to go alone. Today was the two-year anniversary of Ares death. My family respected that I wanted to go alone. Of course Luxa, Ripred, Aurora, and Hazard mourned with me.

I went down the chute, the currents carrying me down to the bottom. Thanks to my ecolation(?) skills I managed to get to Regalia without any problems. When I got to the city it was silent. Normally it was bustling with life and cheering when he walked by. However everyone knew that today was not a time for bothering the Warrior.

When he got to the palace he first went to Luxa and Ripred. Ever since they bonded they hardly ever left each other. Gosh it was annoying. Nearly every time I saw them they were arguing. This day things were no different.

"I'm just saying this old rat could use more Shrimp Cream."

"You already have so much Shrimp Cream that no one else can have any."

"They have enough food without it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just that I should have more Shrimp Cream." I coughed so they could notice me. "Oh look, the almighty Warrior is here. The great and powerful savior of the Underland!" He said sarcastically.

"Ripred." I said.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Today he actually listened to me. I suppose because it's _that day_. Suddenly Howard came bursting in the room, ruining the silence.

"Gregor, we found a new Overlander being attacked by rats." Luxa shouted at him,

"Rats?! We have peace with them though!"

"That's what York saw though. He is coming on the roof; we better go get him. He may have been harmed." We ran onto the roof to see a giant bat fly down. The bat, or Flier, was carrying York and had a torn wing. York jumped off the bat as he landed and the bat was whisked away by Howard.

"Warrior, we have found a Overlander. No one was harmed except the torn wing of my bond, Pluto." York said.

"Where is he?" I asked. He pointed behind him then ran off to join his bond. When he ran off I looked to see a surprise. A familiar blue-eyed, black-haired boy stared at me.

"DANNY?!"

**And then Danny finds the Underland! What's with the rats attacking? There was supposed to be peace remember? Gregor is very sad about Ares, as you can tell from multiple reminders. Keep it in mind, it will come up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long! I was planning on posting this earlier, but guess what? We had a major blizzard and the power was out for two days! Anyway, here it goes:**

_Danny's POV:_

Gregor had a secret. I just never asked him or followed him. I understand secrets, for I had my own. It's just strange that he's gone every weekend and after school. Larry and Angelica told me that he used to be gone for months. I had a feeling that his secret was just as bad as mine. Well, not as bad. I can't believe that he wouldn't tell anyone the secret. I mean, without Sam and Tucker I don't know what I would've done.

Today Gregor acted even weirder. He had an aura of gloominess and he didn't talk much. After school I couldn't ask him about it because he left in a hurry. It could've been some family issues, but it was still weird. He also had his right to privacy. So, instead of following him I went to train.

About a month ago I found an abandoned area that was completely hidden and empty. I decided to train there by myself. Once Dani came there and I helped her, but it was only for a day. Snow was covering the ground, yet the cold didn't bother me.

Ever since I learned about my ice powers I didn't feel cold. The only time I did was when I refrained from using my ice. Today, I practiced my ice powers for a few minutes, and then decided to move on to cloning. I sucked at cloning. I wasn't AT ALL. I had a few flukes where I succeeded, but must of time I ended up with a second head. Today was no different.

As I was practicing I heard a roar of a motorcycle. It wouldn't have bothered me, except the roar came from a motorcycle came from a motorcycle that flew out of a swirling green vortex. I knew exactly who it was.

"What do you want, Johnny?" I shouted.

"My girlfriend's mad at me. Now I'm going to take it out on you!" He answered.

"Why's Kitty mad?"

"Doesn't matter. You won't live to find out." Johnny then sent his shadow to get me.

* * *

After a while I managed to suck Johnny and his shadow into the thermos. I looked around to see that I ended up in Central Park. I looked around to make sure no one was watching. When I saw no one, two halo rings appeared around my waist. One went down, while the other went up to reveal my human side, Danny Fenton.

I leaned up against a rock and sighed. I didn't have to be home yet, and I think I got enough training. I stood up in shock. Was it my imagination? I pushed the rock and it moved, again. This wouldn't have been strange, but the was a hole. I pushed against the rock to make the hole bigger. I couldn't believe it. The hole was actually a tunnel. I jumped into it and slid the rock over the top so no one could fall in.

Gosh it was dark. I blinked a few times and I could see; yet everything was a bright shade of green. A new ghost power, cool. I kept walking, taking a few twists and turns before I realized I was lost. Thankfully I started to here voices.

"I told you, Gripe, I can smell one here."

"Sure you can, Leafshead," there was a pause, "Wait, I can smell him, too."

"See, I told you. I haven't eaten a human since Ripred bonded to Queen Luxa to create peace. That Fool!" Okay, maybe I wasn't so fortunate. Eat a human? Gross. Sadly, the two figures came around the corner.

"Giant Rats?!" I shouted and regretted, for the two rats, Leafshead and Gripe, ran towards him. I stood watching, as they got closer. Wait, why was I just standing there? I turned intangible at the last second and the rats ran straight towards me. Suddenly, one of the rats spoke.

"Gripe, smell." Gripe then lifted his head and sniffed.

"Leafshead, he smells of death,"

"And human."

You can't mean…"

"Not if we kill him!" Leafshead jumped at me in anger for the kill. However, before she could reach her mark, a tip of a sword poked its way through her stomach. Then Leafshead fell to the ground, dead.

The man who used the sword ran off to face Gripe, who was against a giant bat. Wait, a giant bat? Before the man could help the bat, Gripe slashed through the bat's wings causing the man to shout.

"Pluto!" The man slashed through Gripe, killing him. The man then yelled out to me, "Get on." He climbed on the bat, Pluto, and signaled for me to climb on. I did. Didn't want to risk more rats trying to eat him.

We flew around for a while. At first I tried to use my night vision, but when York asked if my eyes were glowing green, I decided not to. Finally, we saw some light. It came from a city. Before I could ask about it, we all fell on a building. York and Pluto were whisked away after some chatter, but I was focusing on the fact that there was a city underground. Then, I heard a familiar voice,

"Danny?!"

**Tada! Sorry the last part got all weird. I wanted to finish it quickly so you guys could read it. Our state is weird, five weeks ago and we were getting out of school early for the heat, now were stuck in a blizzard! Gah!**


End file.
